Technological advancements have led to development of various types of digital social media platforms and their use in individuals' professional and personal lives are ever expanding. Each new digital social media platform is developed with at least two main objectives, increased user retainability and increased revenue generation from content providers. Furthermore, content providers compete for access to users of such digital social media platforms and this competition has forced them to devise various methodologies and schemes for reaching their intended audience.
For instance, many and almost all existing digital social media platforms enable their users to upload content/media to these digital social media platforms and allow each user to create hashtags for any number of elements present in the uploaded content. These user created hashtags are then picked up by backend algorithms and used as a basis for charging content providers associated with these hashtags. The picked up algorithms are also used for providing the users of these digital social media platforms with targeted advertisements.
These methods of allowing users to create hashtags and using the hashtags as means for ultimate revenue generation for content providers and operators of these digital social media platforms, leave the users who uploaded the content in the first place and created the hashtags unappreciated and without any recognition for their contribution to the ultimate revenue generation for both content providers and operators of these digital social media platforms. In other words, with hundreds of thousands of different contents being uploaded to the various digital social media platforms available today, there is a vast pool of everyday individual users, whose efforts and time taken for uploading content to these platforms go unrecognized and unrewarded.
Furthermore, currently utilized hashtag creation and methods for tracking them, coupled with various other tools used by digital social media platforms to track and study their users' online footprints, interests and likely purchases, present significant breach of user privacy. Not only these methods inconvenience users by flooding them with targeted advertisements, the user privacy concerns are a hot social and political topic of the day. These factors are significant drivers behind many users terminating their social media accounts.
As another example of user reachability methods utilized by providers of digital social media platforms and content providers, many content providers retain, and in many instances, expend significant capital on celebrities and popular figures (social media influencers) with a large base of followers to advertise their products to their followers on these digital social media platforms. However, reliance on social media influencers are economically inefficient for content providers and at the same time prevents creators and owners of digital social media platforms to maximize their revenue
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved digital social media platform that addresses, among many other existing shortcomings, at least the above deficiencies of currently available digital social media platforms.